


Homoerotic Spelling Bees

by Dante8



Category: xkcd
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: Just what it says.





	Homoerotic Spelling Bees

Inspired by this xkcd: https://www.xkcd.com/305/

Bee 1:

"Okay, Lance, spell throbbing." How appropriate, thought Lance, squirming. He was just about managing to keep himself under control by imagining the humiliation that would occur if he didn't, but Richard's licking his lips in his direction out in the audience didn't help. He spelled his word quickly and hustled off the stage with sweaty palms. He was next called up for the word "tumescent." Richard ran his fingers up and down his pen suggestively as Lance spelled. "T-u-m-e" - there was nothing for it, he couldn't tear his eyes away, he was going to disgrace himself. He doubled over, faking stomachache, racing for the bathroom. He knew he would be there a long while.

The rest of the bee was just as gay (for men).

Bee 2:

"Okay, Margaret, spell moist." Margaret was painfully nervous, and not about the spelling bee. She tried not to stare at Kitty as she answered. Why did gorgeous Kitty have to be the one asking her to spell the word? Kitty was wearing a low-cut blouse that clung to her luscious breasts. Margaret was almost certain she was braless. She thanked God for her own bra, which hid the stiffness of her nipples as she finished spelling the word and walked calmly off the stage.

The rest of the bee was just as lesbian.


End file.
